


The New Boss

by IrishWitch58



Series: Classified Kitten [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishWitch58/pseuds/IrishWitch58
Summary: Bond brings odd things to Q. Some of them are actually kept. And the staff may be intelligence experts but sometimes not so much.





	The New Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a cute pic on the Facebook group. Then I got attacked by a plot bunny or, as someone pointed out, a plot kitty. This is the result of me polishing up the little ficlet that jumped out of my head. I think there are at least a few more fics about the kitty including the prequel. The 00Q relationship is background for this but 007 does not actually appear in this one.

The new employees were always a little skittish. There was so much to get used to. Bloody hell, there were people wandering around the halls who were bona fide killers. And then there was the boss. Not M. He rarely came down here. THE BOSS. Maybe it was the eyebrow. Perhaps Q was related to that Spock guy in the TV series. One twitch and you felt like you had just done the most awful thing imaginable. And he was way too chummy with 007. That one kept showing up with tea and random biscuits. And they seemed to disappear into the office a lot and there was always a fair bit of noise when they did. The Boss yelling like that at a 00? What kind of superpowers did the man have? At least he always seemed happier when that happened. Odd thing was that 007 also looked awfully pleased with himself. 

"Trent, you're up." The shift supervisor held up a sheaf of reports. Despite Q's frequent diatribes, paper continued to be a part of MI6 office business.

"Why me?" Trent was fairly sure he had just had the duty the other day. He had stammered his way through explaining himself while Q looked at him over the rim of his tea mug with that damned eyebrow thing happening. He had exited as quickly as possible, scurrying back to his cubicle and burying himself in graphs and data for the rest of his shift. 

"Just take the bloody forms and go." 

Trent grabbed the papers and approached the office door. He rapped once and heard a slight noise. He gingerly opened the door. The office chair was turned around facing away from the door. He edged in and approached the desk. "Sorry to bother you, Sir, but these are the latest compilations from Southeast Asia." Trent attempted to place the papers on the desk but missed the inbox and tipped over the pencil cup. There was a scratching noise from the chair and Trent panicked. "I'm so sorry, Sir. Let me just clean this up."

Trent was on his knees scrabbling to pick up pencils when an amused voice sounded behind him. "Not sure when the directive went out that you have to kneel in my office." Q breezed past with a Tesco bag in hand and walked around to the chair. He pulled out a bewildering array of items including a small bowl, a few cans of cat food and a disposable litter tray. The chair spun slowly to reveal a small fluffy black and white kitten poking at a wayward pencil. "Finish picking those up and you can bring me a bottle of fresh water. Bond has to stop bringing me things he picks up. Maybe I'll name this one after him." 

Trent did as told, making sure all the pencils were point down and squaring up the reports before he left. The last thing he heard was Q apparently addressing the kitten, “How does that sound? Does JB suit you, little one?” It wouldn't surprise Trent if the small meow was an answer that Q could actually understand.


End file.
